


舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（七）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡托3P 托妞大佬AU各种道具play。。。我要更完这个PWP本章有舍瓦小心机挑拨，塞棋子，打屁股，撸管等一起来玩赏托妞的极品后穴吧~





	舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（七）

“我再给你们一次机会，希望这次不要让我失望。”卡托二人没想到舍瓦居然这么轻飘飘的放过了他们，要是平时，早就顺竿爬上，压榨鸡儿了，现在却都不敢造次，跪在地上，听舍瓦说话。“托妞，家里有国际象棋么？”“有，先生，有很多，石头、象牙、水晶什么材质的都有。”舍瓦最终选了一副水晶的，棋子雕的棱角不算分明，但是个头很大，舍瓦也有点好奇透明的水晶塞在后穴里，不知能不能看到里面的风景。舍瓦将棋盒打开，现在他什么事都亲自动手，“你平时不经常下棋么，希望你们对这些棋子很熟悉，现在给你们10分钟的时间，用你们的淫穴好好熟悉一下这些宝贝，待会儿我会蒙着你们的眼睛让你们用后头认出他们的。”

说完舍瓦就坐在一边，闲着无聊，就拉开了皮裤的链子，掏出自己的阴茎，看那些棋子轮流拜访美人们的后穴，伸手缓慢的撸动。忽然想到，二人上边的小嘴闲着也是闲着，不如让那他们为他服务一下，于是就扶着屌走到卡托面前。舍瓦晃一晃巨龙，托妞就会上来舔，若是扶着不动，卡卡就会上来含着，两人形成了某种默契，学的挺快么，都会察言观色了。十分钟很快过去了，舍瓦取了两个棋子分别塞进两个被蒙着眼的美人身体里，舍瓦的手指都能感受到内壁热情的招待，他们将两个棋子完全吸在后穴里，辨认了很久，舍瓦才将棋子抽出。

“是骑士”卡卡先开口，“我们来玩一个造句游戏，用答案讲一个有关你们的故事告诉我。“”在一匹奔跑的快马上，我被一个骑士钉在阴茎上操。”舍瓦听了啪的打了卡卡的屁股一下，“就你，还一个骑士，一群骑士还差不多。“然后轮到托妞了，”您是我的国王，我是您肉棒的奴隶，被您操的站不起来，下了一窝小崽子。“舍瓦又打了卡卡的屁股，”看看你的小姐妹多会说话。“第一个棋子，舍瓦有意多给了他们一些时间，之后，舍瓦就坏心的用棋子快速在穴里抽插，频频撞击G点，在卡托被戳的的七荤八素的时候，将棋子快速抽出体内，根本不给将棋子含住的机会，第二个果然都猜错了，舍瓦拿铁尺一人结结实实地打了三下。抽插第三个棋子时，两人都收紧肛口，让舍瓦的闪电战没能奏效，最后卡卡猜错了，托妞猜对了棋子，赢下了第二局。

这次轮到卡卡落寞的跪在一边了，舍瓦给了他一根竹片，“自己打，打断为止。“然后舍瓦将托妞按在大理石桌子上，扶着巨龙一插倒底。托妞的菊穴外紧内松，穴口很紧，还生了细纹，内壁则温温柔柔，肠壁层层叠叠，将插入的男根，一层一层吸入深处，给舍瓦的龟头一种绵滑的皱感，再经过紧致的穴口，被一激，纵使他不通人事，又是金主，不知逢迎，舍瓦往往也被这种绵里藏针的快感招待的极好。托妞靠桌子支撑身体承受冲刺，耳边听着卡卡用竹板拍击身体的声音，心中已经明白舍瓦玩的是踩一捧一的把戏，被冷落之后，只觉得身体里的肉棒前所未有的珍贵美味，托妞其实有点希望舍瓦抱抱他，肉体的温暖或许比快感更能满足他，但是后入，他能拥有的只是一根有温度的阴茎。托妞头一次试图让那根阴茎享受到，他不知道什么技巧，只随着男根的位置收紧菊穴。

舍瓦确实在托妞的后庭里发现了以往没有的妙处，倒不是因为托妞有意的小小的讨好，而是往日一插入，托妞就会不停的扭动身体，让每一次抽插都能击中G点，攫取快感，今天则老老实实的趴着，听从舍瓦进出的节奏。舍瓦发现，托妞的菊花，不只穴口有很多细纹，由若会吸会缠的触手，内壁实际上也有千百条褶软软地卷在一起，本能的缠绕着插入的阴茎，给巨龙全方位的刺激，好像生了千千万万个吸盘，而且不是同一方向，是从所有的角度缠着阴茎不放。甚至都不需要抽动，就插着，不用托妞活动，内壁就本能的蠕动，就算是舍瓦这样见多识广的老鸭子，也被吸的直接失控，射在了里边。享用了此等极品，舍瓦忍不住趴在托妞耳边说：“你该把你自己的穴做成玩具，让所有的男人都插你，多有自制力的，都让你夹成色情狂了。“托妞听这话不像是一般的骚话，像出自舍瓦真心的，以为自己主动的服侍起了效果，脸都羞红了。

卡卡心里有怨气，他不停的告诉自己，这只是一场游戏，舍瓦不是真的想让他难受的，但就算如此这无疑是一场不公平的游戏，自己赢了，舍瓦只是抱着他亲了亲，托妞赢了，却趴在托妞身上猛干。卡卡越想越气，打自己的板子拍的越来越重，发出十分清脆的声音，开始卡卡还赌气咬着嘴唇不肯出声，后来那边托妞叫的像发春的小野猫，卡卡也对着飙声，可惜舍托二人干的陶醉，根本注意到一点他的嚎叫，白白将自己的玉臀打的肿起，带着血丝，倒真像一个白里透红的水蜜桃了。

舍瓦在托妞身上一展雄风，一天的不爽在去了几分，托妞被操的腿软，卡卡被打的腿瘸，看二人都一瘸一拐的，走路不稳的样子，舍瓦调笑到：“这会儿只是走不稳，待会让你们俩站不稳，躺在我的床上发抖却躲不开跑不掉，才叫妙呢。“说完展示了了最后一局游戏的道具，是跷跷板，不过两边的座椅不是平的，而是三角形的，顶端是一根竖轴，上边套了几百个轮子，都是塑料制的，不算锋利，但是转速惊人。卡托二人听他说的可怕，以为是要用什么巨物捅他们的肠子，这玩具是惩罚会阴的利器，但是进的不深，只在十分敏感的肛口做文章，倒不是什么太可怕的玩具，就只想挨过这一个，到床上去服侍舍瓦的巨龙，今天他才来了一发，还有大有好处。

待他俩在翘翘板的两侧坐好，舍瓦拆了两个避孕套，命他俩套上，“这一局，比你们俩谁射的多，一共20分钟，你们自由发挥。“二人这才暗暗叫苦，好在这次不绑双手，靠这个玩应实在射不出，还可以强撸。开关一打开，两个人开始还被旋转的轮的高低起伏惊了一下，适应了几秒之后，发现这个转轮更像是按摩玩具，将穴口麻麻苏苏的揉的很舒服，在一番粗暴的对待之后，在被这种温柔的玩具调教，成功唤醒了二人后庭的欲望，但是欲望之后就是空虚，无论二人的穴口怎样努力都吸不进去任何东西。

一番无功而返之后，卡托发现只有利用跷跷板上下的冲击力，才能将按摩玩具冲击到比较深的部位，二人开始暗暗发力，都想在按摩玩具升到高点的时候，用跷跷板拍击会阴，舍瓦默默看着两个“心机婊“互啄。卡托从开苞伊始除了用后庭高潮，其他的性经验都极其有限，看个片子随意撸撸是男性的本能，所以卡托二人的第一次射精倒是来的没什么困难，两个人都高潮过后，白色的精液射在避孕套里也看不出谁多谁少。身体进入倦怠期，想再弄硬射一次，却十分困难，两人身边随时都有巨龙水蜜桃相伴，不济也有道具玩，对手活的技巧所知甚少。卡卡发狠一定要再射一次，对着自己的鸡儿又掐又拽，脑子里一个劲儿想着刚才舍托二人是怎样丢开他享鱼水之欢的，终于功夫不负有心人，真的成功在20分钟内连射了两次，托妞虽然也下了狠手，到底因为刚才和舍瓦一阵猛干，已经高潮过了，再射一次，就实在提不起兴致了。


End file.
